Un Amor Imposible
by pablovera23
Summary: Todos los personajes del anime basados en la vida real, un historia de aventura, amor y amistad.
1. Conociendo personas nuevas

**IMPORTANTE:**

 **Hola, pues ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publique una historia, la cual aún no he terminado, pero pronto retomaré(si es que me has leído antes sabrás a que historia me refiero), no estoy seguro de que esta la siga con mucha frecuencia, ya que tengo otros proyectos que también quiero ya empezar, pero si es que desean una continuación, pues aganmelo saber, no tengo una pareja definida para esta historia así que cualquier cosa puede pasar.**

 **Pues sin más, les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten n.n**

Capítulo 1: Conociendo gente nueva

Ya ha pasado un cierto tiempo desde que Ash logro ingresar a la universidad a la que cantó deseaba estar, al principio tuvo la ilusión de que estaría lo bastante cerca a casa, pero lastimosamente para su suerte, lo trasladaron a otra sede de la universidad bastante lejos de su hogar, lo que el no sabía es que gracias a ese cambio conocería a los mejores amigos que podría haber tenido.

-Yo creí que estudiaría aquí...- se decía observando con una cara bastante decaída, la sede de la universidad en la que creyó que estudiaría.

-No podemos hacer nada hijo, por algo pasan las cosas- decía su madre tratando de animarlo un poco.

Los dos dejaron la sede de estudios y partieron rumbo a la casa para luego de unas semanas comenzar con sus estudios universitarios.

-Bueno Mamá hoy comienza una nueva etapa en mi vida- abrazaba a su madre al decirle esto.

-¡Qué te vaya bien hijo!- soltándolo y dándole sus cosas para que partiera de una vez, ya que están lejos debía salir muy temprano.

-Vuelvo más tarde- decía al ponerse su mochila y saliendo de casa.

Y así Ash partió rumbo a la universidad algo triste y contento a la vez, triste por tener que ir tan lejos, pero con la emoción de que esa nueva etapa en su vida lo hará en el lugar que más quería estar. Pasaron unas horas para que al fin llegará a la otra sede de estudios de la universidad fue un gran tramo, pero llego para su suerte sus clases comenzaban por la tarde y debía levantarse tan temprano.

-¡Uff!- suspiraba al llegar a la entrada-; al fin pude llegar y solo me tomo 2 horas jeje- mostraba cara de cansancio por el trayecto recorrido.

Ash Entro y fue con dirección en busca de su salón de clases, al no conocer el lugar no encontraba, pero gracias a un chico que le indico logro encontrar en salón de clases.

-Veamos... 309...309... aquí es jeje- entraba con gran sonrisa y cara de alivio por haber encontrado el aula.

Ash se sentó en unos de los pupitres y espero a que llegaran los profesores de la clase; en ese tiempo empezó a ver en sus cosas si tenía todo lo que necesitaba para la clase de ese momento, para sus sorpresa se olvido algunas cosas en casa y no sabía que hacer, lo cual noto un chico que estaba a su lado en otro pupitre.

-¿Pasa algo amigo?- le preguntaba el chico muy amablemente.

-¿Eh?, no, no es nada, gracias, jeje- decía con un gran susto al escuchar la voz del chico de a lado.

-Pues no parece, ¿estás seguro?

-Eh... bueno... si... me olvide algunas cosas en casa...- le comentaba al insistente chico de su fatal error algo avergonzado y decaído.

-Jejeje a todos nos pasa alguna vez, no te preocupes si necesitas algo solo pídeme- mostrando le que podía confiar en el, viendo una gran sonrisa y aceptación por parte de Ash.

Ash noto en el chico que acababa de conocer que se podía confiar en el y que podían llegar a ser grandes amigos con tan solo su forma de actuar. Los maestros de la clase llegaron, todos prestaban atención y como lo prometió el chico que conoció Ash, le presto lo que necesitaba para la clase.

-Fue una clase interesante- decía con gran alegría Ash, mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Ni que lo digas- respondiendo le la alegría a Ash el chico.

-A todo esto no me has dicho tu nombre...

-Es verdad, me llamo Mario, pero prefiero que me digan Rodrigo- le extendía la mano.

Ash le correspondió la mano y se soltaron una sonrisa, desde ya se hicieron amigos, mientras salían de la clase una chica paso por en frente de ellos dándole un pequeño empujón a Ash.

-¡Hey!- poniéndose firme tras el empujón- ¡Ten más cuidado!- le replicaba a la chica que salió rápido, la cual se hizo la que no escucho nada y siguió caminando.

-¡Hey...- al instante fue detenido por Rodrigo.

-No pasa nada de seguro estaba apurada o se sintió avergonzada por lo que hizo que no quiso decir nada- explicándole un posible motivo.

-Tienes razón..., pero creó que...

-¿Crees que?

-No, no importa, bueno ya me tengo que ir a casa Rodrigo, te veo mañana Amigo- se despedía de el y cada uno tomo caminos distintos.

Ash en el camino se puso a pensar en muchas cosas acerca de la clase que tuvo, pero había algo en que no dejaba de pensar, en la clase había una chica que la paraba mirando cuando los maestros tomaban un descanso, no sabía si era la misma chica que lo empujo al salir de clase; su extrañes era saber porque lo miraba tanto. Y sin darse cuenta regreso a casa, le contó de todo a su madre a excepción de lo que paso con la chica esa.

-Esa chica...- se mostraba muy pensativo ya en cama.

Paso la noche y el nuevo día llego, Ash partió a la universidad y justo al llegar a la entrada vio a Rodrigo pasando, Ash fue lo más rápido para poder saludarlo y entrar juntos a la clase. Al llegar a la clase Ash fue hacia su pupitre y se dio con una gran sorpresa, en ella se encontró una nota con unas cuantas palabras, no sabía de quien era, pero en ella decía que por favor se esperase al final de la clase para saber de quien se trataba la persona que escribió la nota.

-¿Vamos a comer Ash?- le cuestionaba Rodrigo con mucha hambre.

-Yo también tengo hambre, pero la nota decía que esperase para saber quien era.

-¿Estas seguro?, para que es solo una broma de mal gusto Ash.

-Puede ser, pero voy a esperar un rato, después te alcanzo a la cafetería- decía esto sentado otra vez en su pupitre a la espera de la persona.

-Esta bien- suspiraba Rodrigo tras la respuesta de Ash- ¡te guardare un lugar!- le mencionaba saliendo del salón de clases.

Todos terminaron de salir del salón y quedó solo Ash, se encontraba algo confundido ya que no había nadie más en el salón; decidió esperar un rato más haber que pasaba, pero no aparecía nadie, se dio por vencido a la nota, tomo sus cosas y ya estando a apunto de salir del salón apareció la persona de la nota; para Ash fue una sorpresa inmensa al ver que la persona de la nota era la misma chica que no dejaba de mirarla el día de ayer y la misma que lo empujo al salir.

-Hola...- decía la chica algo apenada con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Hola...- respondió el saludo aún con la impresión encima.

-Dis...disculpa.. por lo de ayer...- mencionaba aún apenada y con la mirada hacia el mismo lugar.

-Eh...

Ash no tenía idea de que responderle, solo se le quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que al fin logre decir algo.

-No pasa nada, jeje- decía esto algo nervioso por el incomodo silencio que hubo.

Hubo otro incomodo silencio y Ash volvió a romperlo con una pregunta a la chica.

-¿Por eso me hiciste esperar tanto tiempo?- preguntaba algo confundido por la situación.

-Bueno...no, de hecho...

-Entonces, si no es solo por eso, ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto?

-No... ¿te acuerdas de mi?- le decía esto haciendo una pausa al decir el no tomando aire, para pronunciar esto último que le choco bastante a Ash.

Ash quedó en shock al escuchar esto y volvió a percibirse el ambiente bastante incomodo para ambos, sobretodo para Ash que no podía creer la pregunta que le soltó la chica.

 **Aquí dejo mi primer capitulo, se que es bastante corto, pero es una prueba para saber si gusta o no esta primera parte no voy con el romance de frente porque sería demasiado aburrido creo yo, así que es mejor de poco a poco, no hay romance aquí, pero pronto habrá, lo prometo n.n**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció por favor, es muy importante saber su opinión *-***


	2. Seamos amigos

**IMPORTANTE:**

 **Que tal a todos, ya tengo el capitulo 2 más rápido de lo que esperaba, puesto que tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero no importa mucho.**

 **Sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten n.n**

Capítulo 2: Seamos amigos.

-Responde me por favor, necesito saberlo- le insistía todavía apenada, pero con una voz más fuerte.

-Dis... discúlpame, pero... no... te recuerdo...

Ash no sabía como sentirse en ese momento, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.

-Oh...- se ponía muy triste al escuchar lo dicho por Ash.

-Lo siento en verdad- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ash tras la enorme tristeza que mostraba la chica.

Otro gran momento muy incomodo se presento con las palabras de Ash hacia la chica, ninguno dijo nada en lo más mínimo hasta que un profesor los vio y les llamo la atención, ya no era hora para que los dos estuvieran en la universidad, se olvidaron de ese momento y tomaron sus cosas para salir sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ya fuera de la universidad ambos quedaron sorprendidos, pero sin demostrarlo; que ambos tomaban la misma ruta para llegar a sus hogares.

Ash en el camino de vuelta, trataba de no estar muy cerca de la chica, miraba el paisaje para evitar el pensamiento en ella, pero no sirvió... no podía contenerse con mirarla un rato para luego volver a mirar el paisaje, fueron tantas veces que hubo un punto en el que ella también no aguanto las ganas de verlo de reojo para que no notara que lo veía. Paso un tiempo y la chica en un punto del trayecto tomo otro camino, Ash siguió avanzado, la chica también... y los dos a la vez dieron vuelta y se vieron las caras y muy rápido dejaron de verse y siguieron sus caminos.

-No puedo ser, ¿Por que justo tenía que voltear ella?- se encontraba sonrojado agarrándose la cabeza, muriéndose de vergüenza.

-No debí voltear- se decía la chica que se puso de igual manera que Ash.

Ambos siguieron y llegaron a sus casas.

-¡Hola mamá, ya llegue!- gritaba para ver si estaba en casa- ¡Mamá!- insistió, pero nada; al parecer su madre no estaba y lo único que se dispuso a hacer Ash fue hacer sus deberes de la universidad, pero por más que trataba no podía dejar de pensar en la chica, que al menos quiso saber cual era su nombre tras todo lo que paso... Mientras por otra parte...

-¡Mami ya estoy en casa!

-Hola Serena- salia de la cocina-, ¿como te fue hoy?

-Bien, bien- mostraba una sonrisa falsa para que no notara la gran tristeza que llevaba por dentro.

-Me alegro, la cena ya va estar dentro de un rato- regresaba a la cocina para terminar la cena.

-Esta bien, voy a mi dormitorio a descansar un rato- decía esto mientras se dirigía a las escaleras acompañada de uno de sus mejores amigos, su perro laffy.

Ya en su dormitorio se tiro a su cama y empezó a llorar en silencio acompañada de su perro que trataba de consolarla.

-No te preocupes laffy no es nada importante, es solo que pensé que me recordaría..., pero parece que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quien soy-le hablaba a su perro aún con lágrimas en su rostro que fueron secados por su amigo lo cual le hizo cambiar un poco su animo.

-Jiji, gracias laffy- mostraba una sonrisa recostándose para descansar un poco.

Regresando con Ash, ya había terminado sus deberes que le llevo un largo tiempo, su madre ya estaba en casa y la cena ya estaría casi lista, cuando le llega una llamada a Ash.

-¿Quién es?- contestaba su celular.

-Hola Ash, soy yo, Rodrigo.

-Hola, ¿Que sucede?

-Nada importante solo que, ¿me podrías explicar la última parte del trabajo?, no comprendo- pedía ayuda con un tono divertido por no saber que hacer en ese momento.

-Vale Rodrigo, mira, en esa parte...

Ash tomo sus apuntes y le empezó a explicar de que trataba el tema que debían presentar en para mañana, no fue nada fácil para Ash, ya que el no sabía explicar muy bien las cosas, pero trataba y Rodrigo al fin pudo entender de que iba.

-Me hubieses dicho eso desde el principio Ash, no hemos tirado como media hora con palabras que no entendí para que me dijeras todo en 2 minutos- le comentaba con una voz un poco sarcástica y enojada por tanto tiempo.

-lo siento, jeje, no se me da explicar las cosas muy bien que digamos.

-Se nota- le contestaba de forma burlona- bueno, ahora que ya se que hacer, tengo otra pregunta- cambiaba su voz un poco más seria.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Quién era la persona de la nota?

-No... quiero hablar de eso...- contestaba con un tono muy bajo de voz.

-¿Paso algo malo Ash?- preguntaba algo preocupado su amigo.

-No, es solo que... fue un momento muy incomodo el que vive en ese instante.

-Disculpa no sabía...

-No descuida, pero mañana tengo pensado arreglar las cosas con ella...- afirma esto muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Ella?, ¿era una chica?- se cuestionaba a si mismo y a el a la vez.

-Si, era obvio, ¿no?

-Bueno, digamos que tu cara no es de que las chicas estén atrás de ti- con un tono algo sarcástico.

-Ja...ja...ja, te veo mañana- decía esto con un pequeño bostezo.

-Vale, adiós.

Ash colgó la llamada, ceno y fue directo a descansar para poder llegar temprano. A la mañana siguiente fue directo a la Universidad, como siempre se encontró con Rodrigo en la entrada para ir juntos hacia el salón de clases. Todo paso como si nada Ash y Serena se vieron las caras, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, durante la clase se veían sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Todo iba normal en la clase hasta que uno de los maestros pidió agruparse para hacer el trabajo más dinámico y rápido, pidió que formasen grupos de 5.

-Bueno somos tu, yo... y, ¿quienes más?- preguntaba mirando a Rodrigo muy indeciso.

-Haber, no se te guste la idea, pero creó que el grupo sería una buena oportunidad para que hablases con la chica.

-¿Qué estás loco?- le susurraba algo nervioso- dije que arreglaría las cosas con ella, pero en medio de un trabajo- se ponía un poco alterado dirigiéndose con una voz baja hacia el.

-Tranquilo, yo me ocupo del trabajo y tu de arreglar las cosas- le explicaba a la vez de calmarlo un poco.

-Vale, puede que lo hagas, pero ella también va a estar concentrada y no creo que hagas el trabajo por ella- encontraba un error según el, en el plan de Rodrigo.

-Lo se, no te digo que hables directamente con ella, cuando veas que necesite ayuda hay puedes aprovechar para charlar con ella.

-Eh...- quedaba completamente callado tras la idea de Rodrigo, a el nunca se le hubiese ocurrido algo así.

-Ya ves.

-Entonces le diré para que se nos una.

-Vale, yo llamaré a los que faltan.

Ash se dirigió hacia Serena un poco incomodo aún por lo de ayer, pero de todas manera tuvo el valor para llamarla a su grupo.

-Hola... eh... ¿quieres estar en nuestro grupo?

-Claro, ¿quienes están?

-Haber, están Rodrigo, que esta por allá y Priscil.

-¿Es tu novia?- le preguntaba muy interesada en saber la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Novia?, no nada, ni la conozco, solo se su nombre- respondía de una manera muy incomodo por la pregunta tan repentina de Serena.

-Ok, ¿puedo meter a mi amiga?

-Eh... creo que si, tráela de todas maneras, si nos dicen algo les rogamos- mostrando una sonrisa al decir esto.

-Jaja, esta bien- respondiendo-le la sonrisa.

Ese pequeño comentario hizo olvidar completamente a los dos lo sucedido el día de ayer. Los grupos ya estaban y el profesor asigno lo que haría cada grupo con un tiempo límite del desarrollo del trabajo.

-Haber, Priscil y yo vamos a hacer esta parte que es más fácil, y así no nos complicaremos la vida- tomaba el liderazgo del grupo sin preguntar a nadie.

-Eh... ¿quién dijo que tu decidirías quien hace cada cosa?- le cuestionaba Ash con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues, fácil, porque tengo mejores ideas- se le notaba un poco creído por no afirmar que mucho, que notaron los demás.

-Esta bien, te haremos caso...

-¿Nosotros tres que vamos a hacer?- le cuestionaba la amiga de Serena, que no había sido presentada.

-Pues... primero que nada, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntaba Rodrigo.

-Me llamo Dawn.

-Dawn, pues hacen lo más complicadito, yo se que Ash es muy bueno, aunque no sepa explicar muy bien las cosas.

-Gracias eh...- decía Ash con mucho sarcasmo.

-¡De nada!- mostraba una sonrisa Rodrigo con entusiasmo por el sarcasmo.

Todos empezaron a trabajar y para sorpresa de Ash, Serena sabía mucho más que el de lo que se debía hacer y como hacerlo, el y Dawn solo veía y trataban de entender como lo hacía, Serena era igual que Ash a la hora de explicar, no se entendía nada, pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo. La clase acabo el grupo de Ash, Rodrigo, Serena, Dawn y Priscil fueron los que obtuvieron la mejor calificación del día, recibiendo unos puntos extras por el gran trabajo.

-Muy bien hecho chicos- Decía Rodrigo muy contento.

-Si, pero todo se lo debemos a Serena, sin ella nunca hubiéramos tenido la mejor calificación- la elogiaba Ash a Serena por su gran capacidad.

-No es para tanto- decía Serena con leve sonrojo por el elogio de Ash.

-Bueno, igual hicimos un buen trabajo en equipo.

Todos se dieron una sonrisa, y poco a poco cada uno se iba yendo del salón.

-Rodrigo, ¿vamos por ahí?- tomando sus cosas para ya salir del salón.

-Lo siento, hoy me voy con Priscil.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana.

-Vale, ¡Priscil espérame!- salía corriendo atrás de ella.

-Bueno...- aún guardando sus cosas se dio cuenta que Serena aún seguía ahí al igual que Dawn.

-Oye Serena, se nota que te gusta, pero con esa actitud que tienes tan tímida, nunca podrá suceder nada- le mencionaba su amiga teniendo mucha razón, ya que la cara de Serena lo dijo todo.

-Lo se, pero el que no me recuerde... sabes...- se ponía un poco triste.

-Bueno, oculta esa tristeza, porque Ash viene para acá.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba dentro suyo y por fuera se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Hola, chicas, las acompaño por el camino.

-Por supuesto, nos haría mucha falta una compañía masculina de regreso, ¿no Serena?- muy picara sin que Ash se diese cuenta le insinuó a Serena el momento a solas que iban a tener.

-Si, ¡claro!- mostraba una sonrisa falsa por el nerviosismo mientras en sus pensamientos...- Dawn juro que mañana te mato.

Los tres salieron, conversaban bastante, más entre Dawn y Ash, había una química muy buena entre los dos, cosa que no se dio mucho entre Ash y Serena, pero el destino para los dos hizo que se quedasen solos ya que Dawn se quedaba un poco más cerca.

-Aquí me despido, ¡los veo mañana!- se despedía ya lo bastante lejos de ellos.

-Quedamos solo nosotros- decía Ash respirando profundamente.

-Si...- volteando a ver el paisaje.

Hubo mucho silencio entre los dos ninguno se atrevía a decirse nada, no encontraban algo de que hablar, hasta que llego un punto en el que Ash rompio la tensión entre ambos.

-Y... Dawn y tu... se ve que son buenas amigas- le hablaba sin darle frente.

-Si... diría que las mejores...- respondía de igual manera, mirando aún el paisaje.

-eh... oye, se que empezamos mal, pero me gustaría que no estuviéramos así.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, que no podamos vernos sin que el otro, trate de evitarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- le hacia la pregunta, imaginándose una posible respuesta que ella quisiera escuchar.

-Empezar de nuevo y ser amigos.

-Me parece bien- volteaba a mirarlo para responderle.

-Bien- Decía esto Ash con una sonrisa

Serena le correspondió la sonrisa y siguieron caminando juntos hasta el momento en que se separaran, pero ya no había tanta tensión, rieron en el camino, y así se despidieron y cada avanzo por su lado.

-Bueno...- dando un gran respiro- fue un gran avance Ash- se decía a si misma Serena- solo espero... que un día recuerdos todo lo que vivimos antes...

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben, pueden ayudarme a escoger la mejor pareja, saludos n.n**


End file.
